Schloss Rabenstein
by silbergold
Summary: Schloss Rabenstein ist die Schule der Magie der deutschsprachigen Länder. Hermine wird als Lehrerin beordert. Doch erst als sie den Schulleiter kennen lernt, geht die Sache richtig los.... SSHG!  Sorry, dass es zZ so lang dauert! Haben beide viel Stress!
1. Die Versetzung

_Liebe Leser,_

_Ich heiße Silbergold und schreibe mit meiner Freundin Ankatrina diese Geschichte. Es geht um eine Zauberschule, Schloss Rabenstein. Und um Professor Snape und Hermine Granger. Ich möchte noch betonen, dass das hier nicht eine der üblichen SS/HG Geschichten ist. Wenn euch also der Sinn nach Romantik und Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen steht, seht euch lieber anderweitig um..._

_Die Geschichte ist abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Snape und Hermine geschrieben._

_Professor Snape war Spion für Dumbledore und ihm immer treu. Dennoch wurde er des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore angeklagt. Als dann aber bekannt wurde, dass er auf Dumbledores Befehl hin gehandelt hatte, wurde er in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Trotzdem glaubten viele, dass er immer noch ein Todesser sei._

_Zu der Geschichte nur noch eines:_

_Enjoy!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Silbergold und Ankatrina_

_PS: Bitte lasst uns ein Review da!!!!!_

28.Aug.99

Die Versetzung

Ein Memo kam herein und landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, bitte kommen sie doch auf ein Wort in mein Büro. Mr. Brown"

„Dieser eingebildete Kerl, glaubt der denn, er kann mich immer zu sich beordern? Als hätte ich sonst nichts anderes zu tun." Vor sich hin schimpfend stapfte Hermine Granger zum Büro ihres Chefs.

Seit der große Krieg vorbei war, arbeitete sie jetzt schon für das Aurorenbüro des Zaubereiministeriums. Und sie hatte, gelinde gesagt, mittlerweile ziemlich die Nase voll von ihrem hochnäsigen Chef, dem ganzen Zaubereiministerium und, wie sie es nannte, dem ganzen, unnötigen, bürokratischen Papierkram.

„Ah, guten Tag Miss Granger. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Herablassend wies er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass Sie dem Zaubereiministerium an einem anderen Ort besser von Nutzen wären.

Unsere Kollegen in Deutschland haben nämlich momentan akute Personalprobleme.

Es gibt nicht genügend geeignete Lehrer in Schloss Rabenstein, eine Zauberschule – so ähnlich wie Hogwarts – die in den Alpen zwischen Deutschland, der Schweiz und Österreich liegt.

Aufgrund Ihrer Spitzenleistung bei Ihrer Aurorenprüfung in dem Fach Zaubertränke sind Sie die ideale Person um unseren Kollegen zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Außerdem ist unser momentaner Bedarf an Auroren gering, denn viele Todesser sind in der Schlacht auf Hogwarts gestorben, der Rest sitzt in Askaban. So sind Sie uns als Lehrerin eine größere Hilfe.

Sie werden sich also bitte darauf einstellen, am 1. September dort das Amt der Lehrerin für Zaubertränke zu übernehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie beherrschen den Sprachzauber, also dürfte die Sprache kein Problem für Sie sein. Alle wichtigen Informationen habe ich hier noch einmal zusammengestellt ".

Er drückte ihr einen schweren Pergamentumschlag in die Hand.

"So, wenn es Ihnen recht wäre, würden Sie jetzt bitte gehen. Ach übrigens, da Sie ja bis zum 1. September nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben ist dies heute ihr letzter Tag im Zaubereiministerium ". Er wies auf die Tür. "Leben sie wohl, Miss Granger."

„Also, was glaubte dieser eingebildete Mensch eigentlich? So einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden."

Hermine pfefferte ein paar Sommerkleider in den Koffer.

„Das ist wirklich das letzte, mich, ohne vorher zu fragen, ins Ausland zu schicken.

Na ja, eigentlich kommt es mir ganz entgegen. Ich wollte sowieso weg. Aber trotzdem, diese Haltung ist einfach... einfach... menschenverachtend!"

Hermine schmiss den Deckel des Koffers zu und verkleinerte ihn, so, dass er auch noch in die Handtasche zu den anderen Koffern passte.

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der noch übrig war und öffnete den Umschlag. In diesem waren verschiedene Fahrkarten, Ausweise und ähnliches, aber auch ein Brief, den sie schnaubend las:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, bitte seien Sie pünktlich am 30. August um 8.00 Uhr morgens im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums. Ein Portschlüssel wird Sie von dort aus zur Nebenstelle des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums in München bringen. Ein Beamter wird Sie zum Zug begleiten und Ihnen dann alles weitere erklären."

„Das sieht denen mal wieder ähnlich: Erklärungen folgen später_."_


	2. Die Reise

_Liebe Leser,_

_Um das Bayrisch in diesem Kapitel gut verstehen zu können, ist es gut das ganze laut oder halblaut zu lesen. Und an alle, die diese Sprache besser beherrschen als ich, mögen sie es mir bitte verzeihen und einfach darüber hinweg sehen._

_Eure Ankatrina_

* * *

Die Reise

Als Hermine im Münchner Ministerium ankam, stand nur ein einzelner Mann im Atrium. Er war etwas pummelig, trug Lederhosen und einen Filzhut.

"Ah, Grüaßt di Gott! Du muasst die Miss Granger soa. I hoaß Gruber und soll dir denn Weg noach Rabenstoa zoang."

Er kam auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr kräftig die Hand.

"Also folg mir!" Und er ging auf ein Treppenhaus zu.

Als sie schließlich am Münchner Bahnhof ankamen, hatte Hermine Kopfschmerzen; tierische Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich habe sicher schon Brandblasen am Ohr", dachte sie, „der Kerl redet ja ohne Punkt und Komma." Sie massierte sich die Schläfe. „Und dann auch noch dieses furchtbare Gemisch aus Bayrisch und Österreichisch. Wenn in der neuen Schule alle so reden, gehe ich, ob das dem Ministerium nun recht ist oder nicht!"

"So, also hier müassen wir durch." Herr Gruber zeigte auf eine Tür, auf der "Privat" stand.

"Müssen hier alle durch?", fragte Hermine, „fällt das nicht auf?"

"Na, es giabt faschiedene Wege auf des Gloas. Beispielsweise ah Tür in der Damen Toilette, auf der stecht nämlich "Defekt" da gehn die Muggels dann net durch. Du muasst dei Fahrkartn vor des Schlüsselloch von dera Tür hoalten und dann geht die auf. Dahinter is so a Aufzuag, der dich dann auf des Gloas bringt.

Joa, so alles in allem giabts, glaub i, ungfähr drei oder fia Wege. Aber wir nehmen den hier." Und er öffnete die Tür.

Hermine trat hindurch und schaute sich um.

Sie stand auf einem Gleis, das, wie sie verwundert feststellte, genauso aussah, wie das Gleis daneben. Die selben Schilder und verrosteten Bänke, Werbeplakate für Schokolade und Billigtickets und außerdem noch eine große Anzeige, auf der stand:

Rabenflügel 

**Abfahrt 9.30 Uhr**

**Gleis 22S**

Auf dem nächsten Gleis stand eine Schulklasse und wartete offensichtlich auf den Zug. Die Mädchen tuschelten miteinander und die Jungen alberten herum. Seltsam jedoch war, dass niemand auch nur einen Blick zu ihrem Bahnsteig warf.

"Sehen die uns den nicht?", fragend schaute Hermine zu ihrem Begleiter.

"Na, wieso solltens denn. Wir ham den Bahnsteig so verzaubert, das er von außen wie a großer Spiegel aussiat. Deshoalb hoaßt des Gloas ja au 22S. S füa Spiegel. Doch koamm, doa Zug fährt gloach."

Jetzt erst wurde Hermine auf den langen Zug aufmerksam, der am Gleis stand. Es war ein ganz normaler ICE wie sie verwundert feststellte. Sie stieg ein. Doch der ICE war innen nicht, wie erwartet, mit diesem gräsligen türkis, wahlweise auch einem schmutzigen altrosa Plastik verkleidet, sondern mit echtem Holz. Die Sitze waren mit blauen Samt überzogen, und die Fenster mit blau Silber gemusterten Gardinen geschmückt. Hermine blieb staunend in der Tür stehen.

"Also, i loas di jetza aloan. Guate Fahrt. " Und damit drehte sich Herr Gruber um und ging. Hermine setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil und lehnte sich zurück.

_Ganz Hogwarts brennt. Alles steht in Flammen. Überall kämpfen Menschen miteinander. Schreie hallen über die Schlossgründe. Einige vor Freude, andere vor Schmerz und wieder andere aus reiner Angst. Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley stehen am Waldrand._

"_Komm!" Hermine eilt dem Wald entgegen. Sie dreht sich nach Ginny um, doch diese folgt ihr nicht, sondern rennt in Richtung See. Dorthin, wo der Kampf am meisten tobt._

"_Nein, Ginny! Nicht! Bleib hier!" _

_Doch Ginny kann sie bereits nicht mehr hören._

_Kurzentschlossen rennt Hermine ihr hinter her. Jetzt sieht auch sie, was grade am Seeufer passiert. Harry duelliert sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Er dreht ihnen den Rücken zu. In seiner Nähe steht Snape und duelliert sich mit einem Lucius Malfoy._

_Hermine läuft schneller und versucht Ginny einzuholen, bevor diese Harry erreicht._

_Harry hat sie gebeten, Ginny aus der Gefahrenzone zu halten._

_Hermine traut sich nicht nach ihr zu rufen, aus Angst sie könnte, einen Todesser auf sie beide aufmerksam machen. So hetzt sie Ginny hinterher. _

_Von vorn hört sie einen Schrei und sieht, wie Lucius Malfoy getroffen zu Boden sinkt._

_Entsetzt sieht sie, dass ein Todesser sich von hinten an Harry heranschleicht. Hermine läuft, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge, doch es ist schon zu spät. _

_Die nächsten Sekunden sieht Hermine im Zeitlupentempo: Der Todesser schickt einen grünen Blitz ab, Ginny hechtet an Snape vorbei und wirft sich zwischen den Todesser und Harry, Hermine und Harry schreien gleichzeitig: „Nein!", der grüne Strahl trifft Ginny, Bellatrix, wie sie den Zauberstab hebt: „Ava...!" Doch Snape kommt ihr zuvor: „Avadar Kedavra!"_

_Bellatrix sinkt tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Hermine fällt auf die Knie und ..._

erwachte. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Sie kniete auf dem Boden eines Zugabteils. Die Sitze waren mit blauem Samt überzogen waren. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück.

Sie war auf dem Weg nach Schloss Rabenstein, einem Zaubererinternat, irgendwo in den Alpen. Und dieser Zug sollte sie direkt vor die Haustür bringen, jedenfalls hatte das dieser komische Kauz mit den Lederhosen erzählt.

"Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen", dachte sie. Und erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an ihren Traum.

Warum träumte sie nur immer wieder von diesen Dingen! Zwei Jahre war es nun schon her...

Die Bilder zogen wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei: Ginnys Blick, als der Fluch sie traf, Harrys Entsetzensschrei, Snapes leere Stimme, als er den Todesfluch benutzte: „Avadar Kedavra!" Bellatrix' toter Körper,... nein! Sie durfte jetzt nicht daran denken!

Um sich abzulenken schaute sie aus dem Fenster, doch wie sie fest stellen musste gab es dort nicht viel zu sehen. Denn wie es schien, fuhren sie grade durch einen Tunnel.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen und trat deshalb den Gang hinaus und sah sich um. Dann ging sie Zielstrebig auf eine ältere Frau zu und sprach sie an:

„Ah, guten Tag. Sind Sie auch auf dem Weg nach Rabenstein?"

„Ja, selbstverständlich will ich nach Rabenstein, schließlich hält dieser Zug nur dort. Ich bin Frau Sophia Krämer, die Zauberkundelehrerin an Schloss Rabenstein. Und Sie?", antwortete die Dame

„Ah, dann sind wir Kollegen. Hermine Granger, ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen wann wir da sind?"

„Natürlich. In ungefähr 15 Minuten."

15 Minuten später trat Hermine auf den Bahnsteig hinaus und schaute sich suchend um.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine Stimme, die ihr annähernd bekannt vorkam. Hermine drehte sich um, hinter ihr stand Frau Krämer

„Können sie mir denn ein bisschen über diese Schule erzählen?", fragend schaute Hermine ihre neue bekannte an.

„Gerne. Bevor das Schloss eine Schule wurde war es der Wohnsitz einer sehr zurückgezogen lebenden Adelsfamilie: Den „von Rabenstein". Diese fingen vor ungefähr 1500 Jahren an, ihren Kindern und deren Freunden zaubern beizubringen. Immer mehr Leute hörten davon und wollten ihre Kinder auch dorthin schicken. Schließlich konnten die Rabensteins die Schülermassen nicht mehr bewältigen und das Schloss platzte aus allen Nähten. Daraufhin beschlossen die Rabensteiner, die Schule jetzt offiziell beim Ministerium an zu melden und die Schule neu zu ordnen.

Und seit diesem Tag ist dieses Schloss eine offizielle Schule."

„Wie ist die Schule gegen die Muggel geschützt? So wie Hogwarts?"

Frau Krämer gluckste: „Nein, nicht wie Hogwarts. Aber genauso effektiv. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten in diese Tal zu kommen: mit dem Zug, oder von oben. Mit dem Zug fahren nur Zauberer und wenn die Muggel zufällig zu diesem Tal kommen würden, würden sie nur einen riesigen Gletschersee sehen und außerdem ist dieses Gelände, weiträumig als Umweltschutzgebiet gesperrt, mit anderen Worten: die Muggel dürfen hier gar nicht rein."

Frau Krämer blieb stehen.

„Was ist den?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wir sind da." Frau Krämer schmunzelte: „Es freut mich, dass Sie unser Gespräch so in Bann geschlagen hat, sodass sie die Umgebung völlig vergessen haben. Aber nun schauen Sie sich doch einfach mal um."

Sie standen auf einem weiten Platz der rings herum von großen, uralten Bäumen gesäumt war. Darüber erhoben sich die gewaltigen Berge, die in der Abendsonne rot leuchteten. Doch direkt vor ihnen lag das Schloss, über das Hermine heute schon so viel gehört hatte: Rabenstein.

Sechs Türme erhoben sich über den Rest des Schlosses, wobei einer alle anderen noch überragte. Sonst konnte sie noch zwei Flügel ausmachen die allerdings schon teilweise in den Schatten verschwanden.

„Was es wohl mit diesem großen Turm auf sich hat?", fragte sich Hermine, "Aber so macht das alles einen guten Eindruck. Frau Krämer ist total nett und die Landschaft ist wunderschön."

Sie ging erwartungsvoll auf das große Portal zu.

* * *

Hallo nochmal, wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen! Lasst uns doch bitte ein Review da, wir sind nämlich ganz furchbar neugierig auf eure Meinungen!!! egal ob kritik oder lob! einfach dfem kleinen go da unten nen drücker geben und wir sind glücklich!!!

bis bald, und bis zum nächsten chapter dauerts dann nicht mehr so lange! sorry nochmal wegen der wartezeit! glg eure silbergold und ankatrina


	3. And to met Severus Snape

_Hi Leute! Also hier is das neue chapter. Ich weiß, ein paar von euch ham geschrieben, wir sollen die Kapitel länger machen, aber wir wollen nicht immer so lang warten bis wir ein neues Kapitel online stellen und auch euch nicht solange warten lassen ;-). Wir werden uns aber trotzdem darum bemühen. Also Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**3. And to met Severus Snape**

Oh, wie schön ist doch das Leben! Entspannt lehnte sich Severus Snape in seinen Liegestuhl zurück am Seeufer zurück. Er lag ich der Sonne (ja!! In der Sonne!!) und bewunderte die schillernden Farben und das Lichtspiel auf dem Wasser.

Sanfter Wind wehte durch sein Haar.

Der See lag am Fuß des Rabenfelsens, eines riesenhaften Bergkammes, auch nach der alt-ehrwürdigen Familie Rabenstein benannt.

Den meisten Papierkram für das neue Schuljahr hatte er schon erledigt. Am Anfang hatte es ihn reichlich erstaunt, dass Schulleiter hier selbst auch Unterricht hielten, aber langsam gewöhnte er sich daran.

Er hatte sich entschlossen, nicht wieder Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, sondern Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das er ja bedauerlicher Weise bisher nur einmal ein Jahr lang hatte unterrichten können. Zufällig war die Stelle in eben jenem Jahr, als er Schulleiter geworden war, frei geworden und er hatte sich diesem Wink des Schicksals bereitwillig gefügt.

Sein Büro hätte eigentlich ganz oben, im höchsten der sechs Türme liegen sollen. Man hatte von dort eine herrliche Aussicht über das ganze Schloss und das Gelände ringsherum, doch Severus Snape wollte nicht in einer Wohnung leben, die von Licht nur so strotzte und wo man die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hatte, geröntgt zu werden. Also hatte er sich eine gemütliche Wohnung im linken Flügel ausgesucht.

Er sah zu, wie ein Reh aus dem naheliegenden Wald heraustrat und zum See trottete. Es beugte seinen schönen Hals und trank.

Ja, hier war es schön, friedlich und ungestört...

„Entschuldigen Sie, mein Herr!", Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Er fuhr auf und sah einen kleinen Hauselfen neben seinem Stuhl stehen. Soviel zum Thema ungestört...

„Was ist?", fragte er barsch.

„Verzeihung, Sir, die neue Lehrerin ist da!"

Neue Lehrerin??

Ach ja... die neue Lehrerein! Zaubertränke... hoffentlich nicht wieder so ein Reinfall von einem Rumpanscher wie letztes Jahr. Wer war es eigentlich? Er hatte den Brief des Ministeriums noch nicht ganz gelesen, nur mitbekommen, dass eine Lehrerin gefunden worden war.

„Wie heißt sie?", fragte er den Hauself.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir!", wild schüttelte er den Kopf, so dass die langen Ohren nur so schlackerten. „Aber ich hab gehört jemand von der Insel."

Insel? Etwa England?

„England?"

„Oh", der Hauself machte große Augen, „ jaja, Sir! England! Eine Aurorin. Wurde hier her versetzt... Sie wartet in der Empfangshalle!"

Und mit einem Knall verschwand er.

Snape legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Dieser Hauself!

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich um.

OoOoO

Als er die Empfangshalle betrat, sah er als erstes einen buschigen Haarschopf. Einen verdächtig bekannten buschigen Haarschopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Granger!"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. „Professor?!? Snape!", entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. „Was machen SIE denn hier?"

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich", sagte er betont langsam, „bin hier Schulleiter!"

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Gelassen ging er auf sie zu. Jetzt erst bemerkte er Professor Krämer, die hinter Hermine stand.

„Guten Tag, Schulleiter!", grüßte sie ihn freundlich.

Snape neigte den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Guten Tag verehrte Kollegin. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten angenehme Ferien!"

„O ja, das Wetter war zwar scheußlich, aber wir hatten sehr viel Spaß!"

Snape nickte. „Nun, Miss Granger. Soll ich Ihnen das Schloss und Ihre Zimmer zeigen? Sie sind doch sicher müde von der anstrengenden Reise! Obwohl,... wenn ich Sie mir so anschaue, befürchte ich fast, dass der Umstand, dass ich hier Schulleiter bin, Sie mehr anstrengt, als die ganze Reise es gekonnt hat." Er lachte leise.

„Sie sind widerlich!"

Erstaunt blickte Professor Krämer von Hermine zu Snape. Doch keiner der beiden machte Anstalten ihr etwas zu erklären. "Sie kennen sich?", fragte Sie verwirrt. Doch Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kommen Sie!", sagte er zu Hermine und ging auf eine große Tür, gegenüber dem Portal, zu.

Hermine hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Könnten Sie vielleicht freundlicher Weise ein wenig langsamer gehen?", fragte sie genervt.

Snape musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Natürlich", sagte er herablassend und ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Als sie durch die Tür traten, kamen sie in einen großen sterförmigen Raum. In der Mitte des Raumes ragte ein Turm aus dem Boden. Die Ecken des Sterns allerdings liefen nicht spitz zu, sondern waren in einem halbrund nach innen gebogen.

Snape deutete auf den Turm in der Mitte und sagte: „ Das ist der Astronomieturm. Eigentlich auch der Turm des Direktors, also in diesem Fall meiner", er lächelte süffisant. Hermine tat als müsse sie sich übergeben. Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter hatten wahrhaftig einen schlechten Einfluss auf Sie. So etwas hätten Sie früher nicht getan." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Also wie ich gerade sagen wollte: Eigentlich auch der Turm des jeweiligen Schulleiters, doch ich zog einen ruhigeren Ort, und vor allem mehr Abstand", dieses Wort betonte er, „ zu den Schülern, vor."

„War ja klar, dass Sie sich im dunkelsten Fleck hier einnisten", grummelte Hermine.

„Die anderen Türme", fuhr Snape fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben, „sind die fünf Schultürme. Die Eingänge sind immer am Ende einer Sternenzacke. Es ist hier ähnlich wie in Hogwarts mit den Schulhäusern, allerdings dürfen die Passwörter Freunden aus den anderen Häusern verraten werden. Doch jeder Schüler hat das Recht, Schüler die nicht zum eigenen Türm gehören hinauszuschmeißen. Und zwar ohne Diskussion."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um: „Noch Fragen?"

„Wie heißen die Schultürme? Ich nehme an nicht Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin". Sie hatten den großen Turm in der Mitte umrundet, so dass Hermine auch die fünfte Zacke des Sterns und den Turm daran sehen konnte.

„Nein, in der Tat nicht", antwortete Snape. „Diese Schule hat einen starken Bezug zum Altgriechischen. So wie Hogwarts zum Lateinischen. Die Schulhäuser haben griechische Namen: Sophia für die Weißheit, Peripetia für das Leben und die Abendteuerlust, Philosophia biu für die Nachdenklichen, Philosophie eben, Kephi für Spaß und Unsinn, (er rümpfte die Nase :-) ) und Agurstos kephalä für Leute, die sehr gut ihren Kopf durchzusetzen wissen und dementsprechend Logik und Taktik beherrschen."

Damit hatte er seinen Vortrag beendet. Hermine hatte jedes Wort in sich aufgesogen, ganz hingerissen von der griechischen Sprache und all den neuen Dingen die sie hier würde lernen können.

Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Sie verließen den Stern wieder und wandten sich nach rechts zum Goldenen Saal. Er entsprach in etwa der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Hermine schien sehr beeindruckt von den ganzen Statuen, Gemälden und dem anderen Schmuck, mit dem die Halle so prächtig verziert war.

„In fünf Minuten gibt es Essen Miss Granger. Ich denke, es lohnt sich nicht mehr Ihnen noch groß Ihre Zimmer zu zeigen."

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Kommen Sie, dann stelle ich Sie Ihren Kollegen vor und Sie finden sicher jemanden, der Ihnen heute Nachmittag unbedingt den Rest zeigen möchte", sagte er völlig Ernst.

„Ach, sind Sie es schon so leid mich herumzuführen? Wie bedauerlich...", meinte sie keck. „Aber Sie haben Recht. Es ist für beide Seiten angenehmer." Sie grinste anzüglich. Er nickte, ein Ausbund von Ernsthaftigkeit.

Nun war sie es, die sich das Grinsen verkneifen musste.

In diesem Moment tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und –erstarrte.

**Zur Schule:**

Die Schule besteht aus einem Hauptgebäude, daran ist ein achtzackiger Stern gebaut, bei dem drei Ecken abgeschnitten sind an der Stelle, an der er auf das Hauptgebäude trifft und zwei Nebenflügeln, recht und links vom Hauptgebäude. Der Stern hat an den restlichen fünf Ecken jeweils einen der Schultürme und ganz in der Mitte steht der Turm der Schulleiter/Astronomieturm. Die Türme:

Turm des Direktors/ Astronomieturm

Sophia –Turm (Weißheit, pflichtbewusst)

Peripetia –Turm (Leben, abendteuerlustig)

Philosophen –Turm (Weitblick, nachdenklich)

Kephi –Turm (Spaßvogel, freundlich)

Agyrstos Kephálä –Turm (Sturkopf, findig)

* * *

_Ok, ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Ich hatte euch eigentlich einen Plan der Schule erstellt aber das hat mit dem hochloaden leider nicht geklappt. Wer ihn haben möchte, soll mir doch bitte seine Emailadresse zukommen lassen (per rewiev, message,...)._ _Und noch was:_ _Die Schulturmnamen waren ürsprünglich auch auf altgriechisch geschrieben (wers nicht weiß: Griechenland hat seine eigene Schrift) aber auch hier hat das Internet gestreikt. Zur Aussprache: phf  
Bis denne, silbergold_

_Ps: bitte ihr lieben leute, hinterlasst uns armen Autoren doch ein kleines Rewiev!!!_


	4. Pavarti

Hi ihr! Sorry die lange Wartezeit! So viel Stress...

* * *

4. Pavarti

„Pavarti?", stammelte Granger, ganz bleich im Gesicht. „Pavarti! Du hier? Ich... ich meine...!"

„Hermine!", freudestrahlend warf sie sich dem Mädchen an den Hals. Snape bemühte sich, sein Würgen zu unterdrücken. Er stand zwei Meter entfernt und doch wurde er von dem Gestank, eine andere Bezeichnung hatte Patil's Parfum, das um sie herumwaberte, nicht verdient, fast ohnmächtig. Er hatte fast schon Mitleid mit Granger. Aber nur fast.

„Ahhh, ähm bitte **hust** lass **hust** **hust**.", würgte Granger um Luft ringend und sah an dem Rücken ihres Gegenübers hinunter. Snape bemerkte ein entsetztes Blitzen in ihren Augen und konnte es durchaus nachvollziehen. Rosa. Nein, PINK!!!!! Schuhe, Rock, Blazer, Haarband. Nur die Bluse weiß. Arrrghhhh! Granger war leicht verzweifelt und Patil würde sie wohl im nächsten Moment erwürgen, wenn er nicht eingriff.

„Chrmchrm!", räusperte er sich. „Miss Partil!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie auf. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr zu getan, wenn Sie Miss Granger am Leben lassen würden. Zumindest... –vorläufig!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

Wenn er so recht überlegte, er wäre nicht weit gekommen, mit seinem Leben. Der Gedanke ließ ihn innerlich grinsen.

Währenddessen redete Granger schon weiter:

„Pavarti, Mensch! Wir dachten alle du bist tot!?! Du warst einfach verschwunden nach der großen Schlacht. Warum hast du dich denn nicht mehr gemeldet? Du wurdest als vermisst vermerkt! Wir dachten die Todesser hätten dich entführt und du wärst in irgendeiner Grotte verrottet. Deine Schwester ist gestorben vor Sorgen. Als ob es nicht genug Opfer gegeben hätte! Wie konntest du uns das nur antun?"

„Is' ja gut Hermine! Atme mal ganz tief durch. Ich hatte einfach die Schnauze voll. Ich musste Abstand gewinnen. Was glaubst du wie ich mich gefühlt hab? Meine Eltern waren tot. TOT, Hermine. Ich konnte einfach nicht bleiben. Und ich wollte eure Gesichter nicht sehen, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich einfach abhaue. Die Schlacht war vorbei, es gab viel zu tun. Aber ich wollte einfach nicht mehr. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Die größte Gefahr war gebannt, dass Ministerium lag in Schutt und Asche. Es tut mir leid." Sie wandte den Kopf von ihr ab und sah zu Boden

„Mensch, Pavarti!" Granger schüttelte den Kopf. Und dann: „Wie lange bist du schon hier? Und was unterrichtest du?"

„Direkt nach dem Krieg bin ich wie gesagt gegangen, hierher aufs Festland. Ich spreche Deutsch, da wir einige Verwandte hier haben. Bei denen bin ich zuerst untergekommen. Dann hab ich mich nach nem Job umgesehen und die Schule hier entdeckt. Es ist toll hier. Es ist ganz anders als Hogwarts, aber dieses Schloss hat einfach was...

Ich unterrichte ein neues Fach, Hermine! Es ist fantastisch! Es heißt ‚Design and Styling' und man lernt dort wie man sich sein Zuhause richtig einrichtet, die Mädchen lernen Schminkzauber, die Jungs auch einiges über Körperpflege!" Bei dem Wort Körperpflege warf sie ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Das ist ja schön! Design and Styling. Macht bestimmt viel Spaß! Ich hoffe nur, du lässt dir von gewissen Personen nicht die Laune verderben."

Patil sah sie warnend an und signalisierte ihr stumm, bloß still zu sein, wie er mit Genugtuung feststellte. Doch dieses Granger Mädchen lies sich einfach nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und grinste nur. Unwillkürlich schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Hey, hey. Das wird schon. Ich bin sicher, dass dieses Schuljahr noch sehr lustig wird." Der ironische Unterton entging ihn keinesfalls.

* * *

soso, also kein Ron, nur eine totgeglaubte Pavarti... und jetzt? 


	5. 5 Das Medallion, 6 Cecilia

_Liebe Leser,_

_Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass das letzte Kapitel so kurz war, deshalb gibt es heute gleich zwei Kapitel in einem. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Ankatrina._

_P.S. Es könnte jetzt wieder etwas länger dauern, bis wir wieder ein neues Kapitel online stellen. Weil wir beide momentan nicht unbedingt Zeit und Muse haben uns mit unseren Geschichten zu befassen. Hoffe natürlich, dass ihr uns trotzdem treu bleibt._

5. Das Medallion

„Was für ein Tag!" stöhnend warf sich Hermine auf ihr Sofa.

„Meine Güte bin ich fertig. Wenn das so weiter geht, bekomme ich noch eine Allergie auf den Kopfschmerztrank. So viel hab ich schon lang nicht mehr gebraucht."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen und lies sich zur Seite kippen. So blieb sie dann liegen und lies noch mal die letzten Stunden Revue passieren.

Sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre ihn endlich losgeworden.

Ihn der sie 7 Jahre lang entweder mit Ignoranz, oder mit Geringschätzung gestraft hatte.

Ihn den sie hasste, wie sonst niemanden.

Ausgerechnet er war ihr Chef geworden:

Severus Snape!!

Und dann war da ja auch noch Pavarti auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Die pinke, immer muntere Pavarti. Die ihr in ihrer Schulzeit sooft auf die Nerven gegangen war.

Es war fast noch erstaunter sie hier zu treffen als die alte Giftviper Snape.

Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte sie doch auf der Liste der gestanden, die verschwunden waren, nicht mehr auftauchten und dann für tot erklärt wurden. Ja, ganz sicher, sie hatte darauf gestanden. Aber wo war sie die ganze Zeit gewesen?

Nach der großen Schlacht, war ganz Großbritannien auf den Kopf gestellt worden, um auch die letzten Anhänger Voldemords aus ihren Löchern zu holen.

Pavarti musste sich außer Landes versteckt haben, aber wie? Das Ministerium hatte doch alles überwacht, damit auch kein Todesser entkam. Wie hätte Pavarti es schaffen sollen, wenn selbst Leute wie Lucius Malfoy, die viel Geld und gute Beziehungen hatten und außerdem auch noch sehr Intelligent waren, es nicht geschafft hatten.

Aber sie würde ihre Neugierde zügeln müssen und darauf warten, dass Pavarti es ihr selbst erzählte.

Jetzt musste sie sich erstmal um ein anderes Problem kümmern: Wie sollte sie sich gegenüber ihrem ... Chef verhalten?

Zum einen bereute Hermine es schon fast so unhöflich gewesen zu sein, aber die Ereignisse hatten sie einfach überrollt. Erst dieser Traum und dann stand sie ihm auch noch leibhaftig gegenüber. Die Wut und die Trauer hatten sie einfach überwältigt.

Sie setzte sich abrupt auf. So etwas durfte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren. Sie hatte sich benommen wie ein ungezogenes Gör.

Sie sah sich um, stand auf und begann stöhnend ihre Sachen auszupacken. Irgendwie hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Dauernd sagte sie Sachen, die sie nicht meinte. Sie traute sich gar nicht mehr einzuschlafen, denn in ihren Träumen durchlebte sie immer und immer wieder die letzte Schlacht. Jedes mal sah sie ihre Freunde und Bekannten sterben, immer und immer wieder stand sie daneben und tat nichts ... tat nichts ... tat nichts.

Unwillig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, als könnte sie so die düsteren Gedanken verjagen. Dabei schlug ihr etwas hart gegen ihr Schlüsselbein. Ärgerlich fasste sie danach, ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihre Hand. Sie blickte hinunter in ihrer Hand lag ein Medallion.

0o0o0o0o0

_Frau Krämer hielt Hermine eine Schachtel aus dunklem Holz hin. In ihr lag auf blauem Samt ein mattsilber schimmernder und ziemlich hässlicher Klumpen Metall. _

„_Was ist das?", entgeistert starrte Hermine Frau Krämer an. _

„_Das, meine liebe Hermine, ist eines der größten Geheimnisse Rabensteins. Nimm ihn in die Hand, dann wirst du herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat." _

_Zögernd streckte Hermine ihre Hand aus und umschloss das Metall. Doch wieder Erwartung war er nicht kalt, sondern angenehm war. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und starrte auf das, was in ihr lag. Es war nicht mehr der Klumpen, den sie in die Hand genommen hatte. Er hatte angefangen sich zu verändern. Das Metall wurde flacher und langsam bildete sich daraus ein Medallion. Die Farbe veränderte sich, sie wurde dunkler bis sie die Farbe von Sand angenommen hatte. Dann hörte es auf sich zu verändern. Es war jetzt sehr flach und vollkommen schmucklos, bis auf den filigranen Abdruck eines Erlen Zweiges, der sich um das Medallion rankte. _

„_Was ist das?", fragte Hermine erneut. _

„_Dieses Medallion wird Ihnen helfen sich in Rabenstein zu recht zu finden, denn die Räume wechseln ständig ihrer Standplätze.", erklärte Frau Krämer," Auch ist das Metall, wie sie es ja gerade erlebt haben, so verzaubert, dass es sich auf den ersten Menschen prägt, der es berührt. Das ist unser System um die Schüler den Häusern zuzuteilen, vorne auf dem Medallion erscheint das Symbol des Hauses zu dem derjenige am besten passt. „ _

„_Und zu welchem Haus gehöre ich?" _

„_Nun da suf ihrem Medallion ein Erlenblatt abgebildet ist gehören sie ab jetzt zu dem Haus Sophia."_

„_Warten Sie ... wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das der Turm der Weisheit." _

„_Ja.", mischte sich nun eine junge Frau in das Gespräch ein. Sie hatte lange braunschwarze Haare und war recht klein. In ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Sophia ist der Turm derer, für die es nichts wichtigeres gibt, als jedes Phänomen bis ins letzte Detail zu erforschen. Für mich ist das ja nichts. Mein Turm ist der Kephi. Bei uns sind alle recht ... nun ja ... ich glaube, lebensfroh (hinter Hermine ertönte ein missbilligendes Schnauben) trifft das ganze am besten."_

„_Also ich glaube frech, aufsässig und faul trifft das ganze besser, Signorina Bartonelli."_

_Hermine brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzusehen, sie wusste wer gesprochen hatte. Ihr neuer Chef. _

„_Aber immerhin ganz beruhigend, dass er nicht nur mich so an faucht.", dachte sie bei sich und wandte sich wieder dem grade zwischen der Jungen Frau und Snape entbrannten Disput zu, indem es allen Anschein nach um die Vor- und Nachteile gewisser Türme ging. _

_Neugierig suchte sie nach dem Medallion von Snape, aber sie fand keines._

„_Können sie mir noch etwas mehr über das Wesen dieser Medallions verraten?" Fragend wandte Hermine sich an ihren Chef. _

„_Nein, kann ich nicht,", fauchte Snape sie an," Miss Granger."_

0o0o0o0o0

Niemand konnte ihr mehr über das Medallion, ihr Medallion, sagen, also musste sie es wohl selber herausfinden.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf und nahm es ab. Langsam drehte sie es in ihren Händen. Es war ganz glatt, bis auf das Blatt auf der Vorderseite und noch immer strahlte es diese unerklärliche Wärme aus. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger an der Kante des Medallions entlang. Dort auf der rechten Seite ... eine kleine Mulde. Vorsichtig drückte sie hinein und das Medallion ging auf.

Doch zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung war es ... leer. Aber in seiner Mitte war eine Vertiefung, als würde man dort etwas hineinlegen können.

6. Cecilia

Stöhnend drehte sich Hermine im Bett herum.

_Wer polterte den um diese Nachtschlafende Zeit so laut gegen ihre Tür?_

„Was ist den?"

Gähnend und sich streckend setzte sie sich auf und schaute aus verschlafenen Augen zur Tür. „Miss Granger, sind sie wach.", fragte die Stimme der jungen Frau von gestern Abend. „Ich dachte mir wir könnten doch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Wald machen und außerdem wird in einer halben Stunde das Frühstück abgeräumt und niemand sollte ohne Frühstück den ersten Schultag des neuen Schuljahres beginnen."

_Wie war ihr Name? Hmmm ... ich glaube ... irgendwie ... so was ähnliches wie Signorina Bartonelli._

„Ähm, ich komme gleich. Warten sie einen Augenblick.", rief Hermine, stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich schnell um. „Kommen sie doch rein, Signorina Bartonelli. Die Tür ist offen."

„Nennen Sie mich ruhig beim Vornamen. Cecilia. Wir sind schließlich gleich alt."

„Gut dann musst du mich aber auch beim Vornamen nennen. Ich heiße Hermine."

Und die beiden gaben sich die Hand.

„So und da das jetzt geklärt ist. Kannst du mich vielleicht kurz entschuldigen ich würde mich gerne noch waschen."

„Ja tu das nur.", munter plapperte Cecilia weiter, während Hermine ins Badezimmer ging und ihre Morgenwäsche verrichtete.

0o0o0o0o0

Ein paar Minuten später gingen die beiden aus dem Schloss und in den Wald hinein.

„Sag mal Hermine, was hast du eigentlich gegen den Direktor? Warum hast du ihn denn so an gegiftet?", fragend beugte sich Cecilia vor um in das Gesicht ihrer neuen Freundin zu schauen.

„Ach, weist du. Ich kenne ihn von früher, aus Hogwarts. Er war der Zaubertranklehrer und agierte als Doppelspion zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemord.", verdutzt registrierte Hermine, dass Cecilia nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte als sie _diesen_ Namen nannte.

„Wer war Voldemord?"

Entsetzt und vollkommen überrascht schaute Hermine Cecilia an. „Was du kennst Voldemord nicht? Er war einer der größten schwarzen Magier der neuen Zeit, davon musst du doch etwas mitbekommen haben!?"

„Was bei euch auf der Insel vorgeht bekommt man hier nicht so wirklich mit. Ich hab nur einen kurzen Artikel in der Zeitung überflogen, in dem es um ihn ging. War er den soo schlimm?"

„Ja. Aber er wäre nicht so schrecklich gewesen, wenn er nicht so viele Anhänger gehabt hätte, die im Prinzip genauso grausam sind und waren, wie er."

„Aber jetzt ist jetzt ja alles vorbei?. In der Zeitung stand nämlich, dass er gestorben ist und seine Anhänger alle eingesperrt worden sind."

„Zum einen hast du recht, er ist tot, aber es stimmt nicht, dass alle seine Anhänger eingesperrt wurden. Beispielsweise unser verehrte Chef, Severus Snape."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Die Ministerien wissen doch, davon, dass er hier ist. Wäre er wirklich ein Anhänger Voldemords, hätten sie in doch längst verhaftet. Hermine warum schüttelst du den Kopf? Es muss eine Verwechslung oder ein Irrtum vorliegen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Herr Direktor wirklich Menschen getötet hat oder ähnliche Dinge. Er ist kein Mörder."

„Natürlich ist er das!", keifte Hermine, "Und wenn er sie möglicherweise nicht direkt ermordet hat, so doch indirekt." Und Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte dem Schloss entgegen.


End file.
